A bingo flashboard is a widespread feature of virtually every bingo hall across the country. Conventional bingo flashboards are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,218,063 and 5,011,157 to Cooper et al. and Lovell et al., respectively. Bingo flashboards are also described in numerous industry publications and product catalogs. Traditionally, bingo flashboards are used for the primary purpose of showing bingo numbers called in a current round of bingo game. Typically, the last called bingo number flashes on and off on a conventional bingo flashboard, as implied in the very name, flashboard. Although conventional bingo flashboards are quite large and easily discernable, their use is limited to displaying only the entire set of the called bingo numbers. Conventional flashboards are at best not optimal, and at worst detrimental, at the most critical point of the game, i.e., at the time of verifying a winning bingo card.
To alleviate the problem of lack of bingo card verification capability inherent in conventional flashboards, bingo halls are typically equipped with computer controlled TV monitors that display the winning bingo card to bingo players. Invariably, the TV monitors are rather small compared to the bingo flashboard and are therefore, difficult to discern for a majority of bingo players. In addition, TV monitors are a considerable expense for many, especially small charitable bingo halls.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved bingo flashboard, more particularly, a bingo flashboard to facilitate the bingo card verification process. In addition, there is also a need to make it easier for players to identify winning bingo numbers and discern winning bingo patterns, bingo cards, winning prize levels and prize amounts.